


Nature of the Beast

by Mindl3ss



Category: Zootopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindl3ss/pseuds/Mindl3ss
Summary: nearly a year has passed since Judy Hopps solved the Night Howler case with help from her now partner, Nick Wilde. No cases of predators going savage have happened since, but the city still remembers. Now a year later, a new drug hits the streets, synthesized from the very same plants responsible for bringing the city to its knees. Judy and Nick have just made detective by busting the source of the new drug, and revealing its nature to the ZPD. But the drugs are still hitting the streets, and while Judy and Nick enjoy some much needed time off, a grisly string of murders throws Zootopia back into the grip of fear. Cast back into action, Zootopia's finest must not only solve this new mystery, but survive it. All the while the two detectives must face the growing challenges of discrimination in a city gripped by fear, and solve the greatest mystery of all. Each other.Rated for language, graphic violence, disturbing and gory imagery, drug use, adult situations and depictions of sexual content.





	

Rage. That's what it was called on the streets. In reality it was a watered down version of the original Night Howler syrum that brought Zootopia to its knees only a year ago. No one knew for sure where it was coming from, but now everyone knew it was back. And on the streets, shared amoung the city's low-life's, it was all the rage. 

It was blown open to the ZPD only two weeks ago by Mr. Big of all people when a couple of his polar bear enforcers turned up dead, and a third was found nearby, his white fur stained with the blood of the other gangsters. The killer was in shock, driven mad from overdosing on the new drug.

Of course Mr. Big had been candid. Officer Hopps and her fox partner had been called to investigate outside of uniform, but the tag team of unlikely heroes couldn't keep the case under wraps. Though Mr. Big was a seasoned criminal, he had no interest in seeing his home plunged into the grips of another Night Howler tragedy, and reluctantly agreed to cooperate with the ZPD.

After a meeting between Mr. Big and Cheif Bogo, it was decided that Officers Hopps and Wilde would head up the search for the drug and whoever was behind its production. The Cheif hadn't been happy to find out that his best officers had ties to Zootopia's most prolific crime lord, but could not deny their skill or experience in the matter. Without a doubt the pair had saved the city from Night Howlers once already.

Now they were on the case, and it hadn't taken Nick long to uncover a promising lead. His street experience and connections with the city's black market had paid off once again. Now he stood amidst a crowd of enthralled youth, swaying back and forth with the rave. On the stage, Zootopia's most popular DJ worked the vinyl behind his stylized bird mask. All around him Nick could smell the smoke of a dozen different herbal substances. But he wasn't here to bust small time drug users. His mark was far more dangerous. And he was someone the fox had encountered once before. 

Nick scanned the edges of the crowded nightclub. As he waded through the crowd he felt a small, smooth object under his paw and picked it up. Nick turned the small white syringe over in his hands and saw the last few drops of the deep blue fluid inside. He grimaced. His eyes darted about the crowd. How many of them were hopped up on the drug, he wondered. Things had just gotten far more dangerous. Nick knew he would have to be careful.

Static came over his earpiece. "How's it going, Slick?" Nick spoke low so he wouldn't be heard over the thumping music by those around him. "It's here, Carrots. I almost stepped on a needle. No sign of our mark yet." Static again. "Be careful, okay?" Nick grinned to himself, but his grin faded as his partner spoke. He had just seen what he had been waiting for. Three Rams pushed their way through the perimeter of the crowd toward the nightclub exit. The one in the middle was a heavyset white ram without horns. "Looks like you're up, carrots. Target sighted, headed for the main exit. He's got two guards, just like before. I'm in persuit. Wilde out."

Outside in the squad car, Judy pulled out of her hiding spot as she radioed the other waiting officers that the trap was sprung. As she rounded the corner, five other cruisers all pulled up, lights off, sirens silent. They blocked off the street and sprung I to action. Three rhinos, led by McHorn took up a firing position from behind their car doors while Wolford and Grizzoli moved to flank the doors. Fangmyer and Trunkabie assumed firing positions on their side. Judy calmly walked up the steps in the middle. She was unarmed, but had all the firepower she needed right behind her. She pawed her radio. "We're in position, slick. Spring the trap." Static flared from her radio.

Nick grinned as he waded close to the entrance. He had made his position before the mark had. "Copy, Fluff. 30 seconds." He called in, then charged through the last few feet of crowd. Just as he burst into the clearing around the doors, the ram saw him. "Shit it's the Fuzz. Open up, cover me." The mark called to his guards. Immediately they drew pistols and fired on Nick. Nick felt the impacts of the projectiles, but knew he was safe. He counted the impacts. Six, just as he hoped. They were empty. He charged the mark, slipping between the guards and the mark ran, drawing his own gun. He blindly fired back at the snarling fox. Nick took one more. Another sailed over his head and he glanced back. It burst harmlessly on a pilar not far away. 

The ram grimaced as he burst through the door. The ZPD was waiting for him. That overly aggressive rabbit was standing directly in his path. She smirked and ran towards him. The fox burst through the doors behind him, grinning. They had him cornered. The ram lowered his gun from Nick and grinned as an idea came to him. He may be cought, but he have his revenge. The rabbit spoke up. "Give it up Doug. Nicks been given a vaccene against your syrum. You can't turn him savage." The ram only grinned and pointed the pistol at Judy. He fired and started laughing. A hail of trank darts silenced the crazed ram as he fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Judy looked up at Nick as the blue syrum dripped down her face. Her vision began to turn red and her mind slipped into pure, uncontrolled rage. A snarl slowly formed on her muzzle and she bared her teeth at Nick. Nick grimaced as judy's own words echoed in his head. 'A bunny really can go savage.' Nick dove to the side as she sprinted for him on all fours. Some of the officers took aim, but flashed them a glare that even made McHorn uneasy. Judy snarled and fixed Nick with a predatory glare. Nick turned to face her and snarled himself, growling low in warning. Judy didn't hesitate. Her own odd predatory inclinations were so much intensified that she had become a dangerous foe for her partner. His attempts to intimidate her had backfired. Judy opened her jaws wider than Nick thought possible as she leaped for him. Nick blocked, driving his forearm into her mouth to protect his neck. Judy clamped down hard and Nick actually felt his bones crunch. Judy tasted blood and it fueled her rage. She tore into his chest with her small claws. Nick barked in pain, but held fast. He wrapped his limbs around her and twisted her around in his grip. Judy struggled and dug her jaws in deeper, but Nick held her immobile. He fell back to the concrete steps and wedged his broken and bleeding arm deeper into her mouth, locking her jaws open. Suddenly as he struggled, a towering form cast them into shadow. Cheif Bogo held a trank gun firmly in his hand. Nick glared at him. Bogo frowned. "Sorry, Wilde." He said, and pulled the trigger. Nick felt Judy flinch at the prick of the dart, then slowly go limp in his arms.

Nick never let Judy go. As she relaxed, he removed his injured arm from her mouth, but he held her tightly as she breathed gently against his chest. His glare never left Bogo's face. Bogo sighed and nodded. He understood why. Oddly enough Bogo had been someone Nick confided in often. Nick's experience on the streets ment that they would often talk regarding cases and Bogo respected nick's input on anything. He knew this city better than anyone. Using that confidentiality Bogo had more than once inquired into the unnatural closeness of the pair and knew all too well what Judy meant to Nick, even if Nick himself didn't quite know how to rationalize it. As the paramedics came up behind him, and Nick refused to let Judy go, Bogo sighed again. "Let it go, Wilde. She'll be alright. Let the medics do their job." He paused then added "for you too. You're bleeding pretty badly." Nick didn't budge. Bogo leveled the tranq gun at his chest and Nick reluctantly let go. As the medics took Judy from him, and tried to help him to his feet, Bogo put an hand on his good shoulder. "Let it go, Wilde. You did good." Nick sighed. "Sorry Cheif. I just..." Bogo shook his head. "It's alright wild. Go get patched up. We'll make sure she's okay." Nick hung his head and let the paramedics take him away to the waiting ambulance

Bogo watched his two best officers be taken away in an ambulance with a twinge of sorrow. He knew that as bent up as Nick had been, Judy would be a mess once she realized she had hurt him. Wolford stalked up beside him. "Cheif?" Bogo looked down to his side. "It's nothing. Report." Wolford watched the ambulance go with the Cheif as the other officers began to pull out as well. "The three Rams are in custody, en route to the station. We found the drugs in their bags, and we have their weapons. Most of the crowd inside didn't notice a thing thanks to the concert. We got statements from the few who did. Basically we're done here. Aside from Hopps and Wilde... Everything went well." Bogo just grunted his affirmation of the report. "Cheif?" Bogo sighed again. "just say it, Wolford..." The wolf officer paused for a moment. "Are they going to be okay?" Bogo shook his head slowly. "Not today, Wolford. And not tomorrow. They're strong, they'll get through this. im giving them some vacation time. They've earned it. Besides. I think it would be good for them to have alone time." Wolford looked confused. "Alone time... Cheif, they aren't..." Bogo glared. Wolford nodded. "I heard nothing, I saw nothing. I have a report to write." Bogo nodded and Wolford headed for his cruiser, leaving Bogo alone on the concrete steps with his thoughts and a rather large stain of Nick's blood.


End file.
